


昨日灵魂

by Sibylz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 昨日灵魂
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibylz/pseuds/Sibylz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve一直在追踪Bucky。但是两人过去的记忆与现实交杂在一起，让追逐的过程变得无比困难起来。Steve需要找到平衡这一切的办法。</p><p>文前的tag只是为了方便归到这一类，此文的CP是盾冬（Steve/Bucky）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I would trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday._

 

　　他缩在床上，牙齿紧咬，绷紧的神经没有得到片刻休憩。而汽车旅馆的被子似乎全无作用，熟悉的冷意包裹着他，寒意顺着血液流遍全身，如蛛丝一般慢慢扩张 渗透进血肉，深入到骨髓。溺水一般的呛意让他的喉咙和鼻腔同时咳嗽了几声。略微塌陷下去的床垫支撑着他微微颤抖着的身体。  
　　 _不，这种感觉不对。_ 他本能地想道。过于舒适的环境让他无法实现自我调整。冬兵支撑起自己，机械手臂推着床垫，猛地翻滚到地板上。机械左 手在前几天的大战中损坏不小，刚才的剧烈动作让最后一条传感线路最终宣布罢工。冬兵仰躺在冰凉的地砖上，刺人的凉意逐渐退散了一些。它们最终都会消失，因为这并不是生理上的寒冷。  
　　天花板上刺目的灯光让这个场景变得有些熟悉。 _通明透亮的医疗室，视野中的第一个人从来都是带着白口罩的医生，眼神淡漠。而这些通常都在肾上腺素的作用下和接踵而至的电击，每一次都难受得像在地狱。_ 那些景象反复且深刻，仿佛就在眼前。冬兵闭上眼睛，而那个令他迷惑的、烦心的面孔不受控制地再一次占据他的脑海。  
　　他知道他应该认识这个人——这个名叫Steve Rogers的战士。博物馆里播放的影像充分说明了他们俩不一般的关系。他的记忆却不这么认为。冬兵的大脑拒绝识别其他信息，只允许把美国队长当做这次狩 猎行动的最大目标。可此人的每一个举动，每一个表情都固执地烙印在他脑中，连同不知遗留在哪个角落的熟悉感和他真实的记忆相互拉扯着，混淆着。他几度头痛 欲裂，不确定到底要信任哪一边。  
　　四天前，他从博物馆出来后，便盲目地在城市的街头穿行着。失去目标的冬兵觉得一切都无所适从，陌生的慌乱感暗中侵入他的思维，拥挤的人群拼命挤压他的呼吸。直到他来到人烟稀少的桥墩下，紧绷感才减去了许多。但他依旧是茫然的，不知道该何去何从。  
　　Camp Lehigh（注1）  
　　在天色逐渐暗下，远处一座圆顶建筑缓慢散开乳白色的光华之时。这两个词就像那些白色光芒一样，从他模糊混乱的脑中清晰起来。  
　　也许他能在那里找到一些答案。  
  
　　生物钟提醒他该出发了。冬兵睁开双眼，眼睛里毫无波澜。他机械地坐起身，从床边的旅行袋中拿出棒球帽、夹克和一双手套。缺了一只手臂工作并没有对他造 成什么影响，只是多花了一些时间在穿外套上。他站到浴室的镜子前，湿漉漉的长发之前就被他扎在了脑后。冬兵呆呆地盯着光滑的镜面。他极少照镜子，镜中的那 个自己就如同他的左手，冷冰冰的，没有任何感情，跟那段黑白纪录片里的人截然不同。冬兵扯开嘴角，尝试露出跟影片中一样的笑容，得到的也只是一个僵硬的面 部表情。  
　　 _他一定是认错人了。_  
　　冬兵戴上棒球帽，压下帽檐，面无表情的脸被遮去一半，眼睛隐藏在了阴影中。

-TBC-

注1：Camp Lehigh为队长和Bucky当年的训练营，也是第二部电影中队长和寡妇姐一起去的那个废弃的地方。


	2. Chapter 2

　　“你要知道，从另一个角度来看，没有消息也算个好消息。”Sam挥舞着叉子说道，然后用它卷起一团意大利面送进了嘴里。  
　　Steve从手中的最后一页资料中抬起头看着Sam。猎鹰嚼了几下口中的面条，急切地把它们吞下去，期间差点噎住。  
　　“我们找不到他，代表九头蛇也不能，不是吗？”他一边咳嗽一边说道。  
　　Steve摇摇头，“九头蛇就算斩掉了蛇头，还是留有很多残留的势力。他们能动用的资源仍然比我们要多。”  
　　“Coulson探员不是昨天才跟你通过电话，说冬——Bucky还没有被抓住吗？”  
　　“Phil情报的来源并不清楚。”  
　　“你是指Coulson探员不能信？”  
　　“我相信他。只是九头蛇渗入得太深，根系庞大。我信任他，并不代表我会信任他信任的人。”Steve说，注意力又回到了文件上。  
　　“神盾局现在一片混乱，即使使用Pierce的权限，也只挖出了这么一点资料，而且对于追踪Bucky一点用处都没有！”他焦躁地把手上薄薄的几页纸 摔在桌上，“这些任务日志里每个字都透着冷血无情，九头蛇根本没有把他当成人类来看待，只把他作为一个好用的暗杀机器！天知道他还遭受了什么其他的虐 待……”在他从三栖母舰上掉下来之后，就再也没有Bucky的任何行踪。从Steve得到的资料来看，Bucky对现代社会并不是一无所知。他知道该怎么 隐藏自己，避开敌方的追踪。令人感到心痛的是，这些都是九头蛇为了暗杀任务而允许他留下的记忆。Steve手中这份残缺的资料只有冬兵执行的少数几个任 务，Natasha正在帮助他挖掘更多的信息。但是仅仅通过了解的这些，他都可以想象Bucky恢复所有的记忆将会有多么痛苦。  
　　 _可如果真的有这种机会，你一定会毫不犹豫地答应，你就是个自私鬼。_  
　　Steve厌恶自己的私心，却怎么都无法把打算从他脑中根除。他不能想象再次失去Bucky的日子，失去与他相识的那十几年时光同样让Steve感到悲伤。随着对冬兵过去的深入调查，他有预感，这将会是一个痛苦而漫长的过程。  
　　“Cap，如果你不吃这个，那我就帮你解决掉了。”Sam打破两人之间的宁静。Steve意识到他正盯着面前那盘看起来很不错的食物出神，可惜他现在没有胃口。  
　　Steve把盘子推向Sam，说：“给你。”  
　　Sam无奈地翻了翻眼睛，“我只是提醒你该把晚餐吃了，因为你已经一天没吃过东西了。”  
　　“我不饿。”Steve说，从口袋里掏出手机。在离开神盾局时，Natasha在他的新手机里添加了一个单向加密网络，以便传递信息。上面的最后一条还是手上的这一份文件。即使没有消息提示，他还是忍不住隔一段时间就查看一下。  
　　“老实说，Steve，”Sam换上严肃的表情，“你的思维一点都不集中，神经过于紧张，就差没把焦虑写在脸上了。如果想尽快找到Bucky，那么你的状态正在帮倒忙。”  
　　“我知道……”Steve轻声说。关心则乱。这个道理他非常清楚。但连续几天盲目的寻找消磨着他的耐心，挫败充斥着他的内心，对Bucky安全的担忧更是如影随形。  
　　看到Steve忧虑的样子，Sam安慰他道：“别担心，他的能力可以保护好自己。”  
　　Steve不会怀疑这一点，只是——“我不能这样干等下去，我得自己干些什么。”Steve说，然后把手机收进口袋。他做出了一个决定，不管怎么样，行动起来总是会比现在更让他安心。  
　　Sam露出一个微笑。他继续吃晚餐，享受着虾仁和酱汁在口腔中混合的美妙味道。当Sam还在慢悠悠地对付盘子里的意大利面时，已经眼睁睁地看着Steve叫了三份鸡胸肉。说真的，这个每次会让他对美国队长更加心怀敬意。  
  
　　吃完晚餐，Sam把SUV停靠在一个巷子旁。Steve找到一个空铁桶，点燃了那份资料，文件纸在火焰中卷曲、变形，最终化为灰烬。  
　　Sam把一些储备食物和水放进后备箱，向静立在暗巷阴影中的Steve问道：“我们去哪？”  
　　“New Jersey。”Steve转过头来，眼里闪着坚定的光芒。  
  
-TBC- 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前大半章可以边听《As Time Goes By》边看~

三、  
　　短短几天之内，Steve再一次踏上了同一段路程。沿着洲际95号公路向北，从华盛顿到新泽西只需要3小时。尽管这样，Sam还是准备了充足的食物和水——这不仅是为了不时之需。  
　　“情况怎么样？”Sam扭头问坐在副驾驶座的Steve，他刚才接到了Natasha的消息。Steve粗略地浏览了一遍加密法改成的关键字，“一些Bucky的资料……”他攥紧了手机，“晚点再读。”  
　　Sam没有多问，继续开着车。公路上的车辆比一般时候要多，他们在出城时还堵了一小会儿车。前几天大规模的枪战并没有影响到大家出游的热情。当然，这还得益于Fury帮助撤销了Bucky的全境通缉，没有让民众有多余的担惊受怕。  
　　现在正是春暖花开的季节，车窗外风景宜人，跟车内略带沉闷的气氛实在是有些不符。Sam从储物箱内拿出一张CD插入播放器，然后扭开了电源。优美的钢 琴音缓慢流淌，曲调古旧而熟悉，Sam感觉到了Steve惊讶的眼神，晃了晃脑袋，“我是个合格的司机不是吗。”他的手指愉快地敲打着方向盘。  
　　“你确实是……”Steve喃喃地说。曲子勾出的回忆看似久远，对Steve来说都仿佛像昨日那样清晰。他稍微调整了一下坐姿，让自己舒服地窝在位子上。车窗外的树影不停往反方向闪动，跟着调子也好像变得轻快了起来。 _As Time Goes By。_  
　　在那个常年硝烟弥漫的战场中心，每天只有焦躁和紧张相互传递着。没有时间给士兵们谈论家乡，想念妻子，连在睡梦中得到放松都是一种奢侈。在一个跟平常 一样的夜晚，尘雾遮去半片美丽星空。Peggy指挥人搬来一块幕布放置在营帐内。不知道她到底跟上校争取了多久，但她最终还是做到了。2个小时的电影时间 几乎让整个营内都掀起了一阵快乐的浪潮，至于那些个别抱怨Peggy“糟糕”的选片眼光的声音，也很快被另一个战友用最快的速度堵上了。大兵们拥挤在狭小 的白幕前，热切地讨论着影片里的一切。有人大声表达着对Ingrid  Bergman的迷恋之情，有人自豪地夸耀自己的妻子比她更漂亮……不管怎么样， 轻松的时刻适量舒缓了紧绷的神经。营帐里乱糟糟的喧闹声持续了很久才慢慢散去。  
　　Steve和Bucky在这之前一直都在外巡逻。另一个小队士兵替换下他们后，两人也坐在了帐篷内，享受难得的放松。电影内容没有得到两人太多的注意 力，他们一边回忆着少年时期，一边聊着分开时发生的趣事，分享平时来不及讲述的细节。然后，在某个时刻——Steve不会把它称之为水到渠成，但是也不会 特别突兀。他不确定到底是谁先起的头……也许因为周围昏暗的环境，也许还可能是这首暧昧曲子的催化。两人对看几秒之后，氛围突然往一个完全不同的方向转 去。在Steve发觉之时，他们的嘴唇已经自然地紧贴在一起。  
　　Steve吻过的女孩屈指可数，Bucky的手掌抚摸着他脖颈上的皮肤，缓下步子，好让Steve能跟上自己。他看过Bucky亲吻别的女孩，这时 Steve通常都会礼貌地把视线转向别处。但是之后Bucky红润的嘴唇总会让他有些分心。Steve笨拙地描绘着他唇部的弧度，然后又转为温柔缓慢的吸 吮，期待再次看到对方唇色红艳的样子。Bucky任由Steve在他身上一步步实践，舌尖划过敏感的唇部皮肤时留下一丝微微酥麻，同时腾升更多的热力。两 人十指交握，潮湿的掌心紧紧贴在一起。令人心醉的喜悦满溢Steve的胸腔，在那一刻，Bucky柔软温热的嘴唇仿佛就是世界上的一切……  
　　美好的时光总是过得太快。光影闪动，在放映机开始逐渐变暗的时候，缠绵的吻依依不舍地结束了。  
　　“我的吻技是不是糟糕至极？”Steve低声问。  
　　Bucky的嘴边弯起一个笑容，悄声回道：“放心，你会有很多很多练习的机会……”Steve抵住他的额头，不由得也露出一个微笑。  
　　这是他们的第一个吻，也是最后一个。  
  
　　沉浸在回忆里对Steve来说是常会发生的情况，这并不代表他已经习以为常。就算70年前的所有都被现实蒙上了一层厚厚的灰尘，在Steve的脑中 时，这些还是如镜子一样透亮明晰。Bucky就像一个来自过去的幽灵，之前一直住在他的心中，却在一瞬间跳回了现实。Steve总会有完全融入现代的时 候，即使带着一颗年轻过时的心。只是在这之前，回忆不再是唯一依赖的真实，他多了一个更重要的牵系——需要他亲自找回的。  
　　他绝对不会允许自己再次失去Bucky。  
　　音响里的歌早已跳到了另外一首，也是来自他那个时代的旋律。简单的木吉他声纯净、舒缓，伴随着淡淡的怀念。Steve感激有Sam这个朋友陪伴在身边，他总是能成功地安慰Steve，不着痕迹，却总是让人惊喜。  
　　在他们快到巴尔的摩时，Steve的手机响了，是被隐藏的号码。Steve疑惑地按下通话键，是Natasha。  
　　“Steve，你在往新泽西的路上吗？”  
　　“对。”Steve答道。  
　　“你可能要加快速度了，三十分钟前Salem镇汇报了一起枪击事件，使用的是神盾内部注册枪支，目击者还描述了一个与他们交锋的长发男人。”Natasha快速地说，“详细地址马上传给你。”  
　　“……好的，谢谢你的消息。”Steve尽量使自己的声音保持平稳。  
　　“他们有两支小队，火力很强，你们一定要小心。”Natasha提醒。  
　　“嗯，我知道了。”  
　　挂掉电话没几秒钟，Steve就收到了地址。Sam把地址输入导航，驾驶速度加到最快。  
  
-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

四  
  
　　Fred发誓，如果有机会他一定要杀了Ryan。当那个用卫衣帽子遮住长发，胡子拉碴的男人凶狠地瞪着他的时候。他真的有立刻这么做的冲动。可是他不敢乱动，尽管这个人并没有对他作出伤害的举动。  
　　“你的朋友说你能查到这个地方。”那个男人拿出一小片纸，“你找到的话，这些都归你。”  
　　他把一个鼓鼓囊囊的报纸包扔在Fred身上，一沓崭新的美元从里面滑落出来，散了一地。那人好像不关心Fred是否会拒绝，他把手上的旅行袋扔在地板上，金属磕到木头的声音在寂静的屋子里显得十分刺耳。 _希望那不是一把枪。_ 看在用户的份上！他只是一个想安稳躲在电脑后面过完下半生的普通黑客，平平安安地线上交易，对大家都好。而不是被一个看起来绝对不好惹的客户当面甩一叠现金。另外……Fred瞄了一眼地上的钞票，目测有好几千美元，他没敢去捡。这些钱能不能用还是一个有待商榷的问题……  
　　Fred还在想着这些乱七八糟的事，那个冷冰冰的男人坐在了旁边的餐椅上。他背脊挺得笔直，除了左手不自然地垂在身侧以外，全身僵硬就得像一尊雕塑。 这个人灰绿色眼睛里的全神贯注让Fred觉得如芒在背，好像正被一只凶猛的野兽盯着不放。可能是个军人，或者雇佣兵——不管是哪一类都不能得罪的那种人。 _还是那句话，虽然对方暂时还没有做出伤害他的举动，但是就算给他十个胆都不敢开口拒绝。_ 所 以说，如果Fred有幸生还的话，他绝对要让Ryan好看。眼下，年轻的黑客只得认命地叹了一口气。他从餐桌上捡起那片纸条，字母的笔画间有些断断续续， 下笔轻重不一，似乎写下它的人一时忘了该怎样写英文。纸上只有两个单词——Camp Lehigh。他不认识这个地方。  
　　“我去拿电脑。”Fred对他说道，后者对他的说明无动于衷。  
  
　　学院在四天前突然关闭了所有内网访问权限，包括所有的后门程序和漏洞。这让Fred的活儿没有以前那么好做了。不过……比起这些，他更担心他在学院的 那个合伙人的安危。Fred现在只能回到原始，亲自动手去挖掘情报。这个叫“Lehigh”的训练营并不是一个普通的军营，它年代久远，隐藏之深让 Fred都惊叹不已。这里的秘密跟神盾局有着千丝万缕的联系，他一个都不敢去碰。快速抄录下地址后，Fred清除了所有足迹。“地址在这里，那里已经荒废 很久了。”Fred把纸条递给他。那人接过纸条，又面无表情地还给了Fred。  
　　“路线。”他说。  
　　Fred翻了翻眼睛。他本着顾客至上的精神，点开了谷歌地图。“你可以沿着昆顿大道出塞勒姆，然后……”Fred看了他一眼，无奈地接着道：“算了，我都写下来。”  
　　Fred研究了一会儿地图，把路名都写在了纸上。看到他终于把纸条收进口袋，Fred如释重负。  
　　“你……确定这些钱是可以用的吗……？”担着被灭口的危险，Fred指着地上的纸笔向顾客说出他的疑问。对面那个人显然没有注意听他说话，此刻门外响起两声汽车急刹的尖啸——  
　　第一声枪响来得如此措手不及，以致于Fred甚至没有反应过来他最宝贵的1982年Tron原版海报上多了几个弹孔——在接下来连珠飞来的子弹射击下，它变成了碎片。  
　　来不及哀悼的Fred被拉扯到地上，他想抬头看看情况，却被一只手把头按了回去。  
　　“待在这里，别乱动。”那个 _士兵_ 说。Fred听到包的拉链被拉开的声音，然后是一声窗户玻璃碎裂的巨响——屋子外的枪声开始疯狂地向这边扫射。Fred爬行到床的另一边地板，缩在床和墙体之间。没过多久，从窗户射进来的流弹慢慢变少了，战局似乎正在向另一个方向引导。  
　　过了漫长的二十分钟——Fred觉得有二十年那么久。谢天谢地，令人心惊的枪战终于在最后一声惨叫中结束。Fred不确定到底哪方赢了，他探头瞄了一眼，视野内突然出现一个人影。没等Fred做出任何反应，他就像拎小鸡一样被拎了起来。  
　　“这里已经不安全了，你有其他藏身的地方吗？” _士兵_ 问。他苍白的脸上有几道擦伤，左肩有两个枪伤正在不停地流血，把外套染上了一片触目 的深红。他依旧站得笔直，似乎对受伤已经司空见惯。Fred没法不注意到一件奇怪的小事。刚见到这个人时，除了全身散发着生人勿近的气场外，还有一部分破 碎和茫然夹杂其中，仿佛血肉中的尖刺，一个无法修复的伤痕。  
　　“回答我的问题。” _士兵_ 命令道。而现在的他就像一个终于找到了目标的战士。犹豫不属于战士。  
　　“呃……”Fred心里一惊，赶紧移开视线，他磕磕巴巴地答道：“我的家里，我是指，我的妈妈也住在镇上。她现在应该正在医院上班，我们可以去她那儿躲躲。”  
　　“是你，不是我们。”他说。  
　　“什么意思？”Fred迷惑地望着他。他没有做出解释，转身跨步走到客厅。Fred还是看到了旅行袋中的东西——他没有猜错，除了几件衣服以外，还有 刚放进去的几把轻型机枪。Fred咽了一下口水，这个问题不再是他关心的重点。因为他眼前的这个终结者已经提起了包，看样子准备马上离开。  
　　“等等！”Fred喊道，不知道他为什么如此迫切地想要走，“你的伤口……你坚持一下，我的妈妈能帮你治疗。”Fred说，“你救了我的命，我也可以帮助你。”那人一顿，在门口停住了脚步。  
　　“他们是冲我来的。”他语气生硬地说。“所以我没有救你。”  
  
  
　　“他的话听起来像是在责怪自己……之后他就离开了这里。”Fred歉疚地说。“对不起，我没有办法留住他。”  
　　Steve难掩脸上的失望表情。他和Sam在两个小时之内就赶到塞勒姆镇，哪知道还是错过了Bucky。  
　　“你们可以沿着我给他写的那个路线试试。”Fred提议。  
　　Steve对此并不抱太大希望，假如有九头蛇在他身后追捕，改变方向随时可能发生。即便如此，他没有其他选择。  
　　在他们准备离开之时，Fred匆匆从厨房跑出来，并叫住了他们。  
　　“请把这个带上。”他把一个医药包放到Steve手中，“我放了足够的药品和绷带。如果你能找到他，请替我说一声谢谢。”Fred真诚地说。  
  
  
　　Steve开车沿着Buckshutem路向北。越靠近训练营，回忆便越争先恐后地涌上心头。他还记得以前他经常拿这条路取笑Bucky，说这是他爸爸为他修的。而Bucky总会神秘一笑，惹得很多人都信以为真。  
　　新泽西地广人稀，盎然的绿意铺满视野，让人心情舒畅。Steve无暇欣赏风景，他把车开得很慢，试图在这片广袤的土地上找到那个熟悉的身影。在他们开 过费尔菲尔德后，路旁的广阔的田地开始变成成片的树林。林子里的鸟鸣欢唱不绝，悦耳动听。但是，在突然的几声闷响过后，它们慌乱地扑腾着翅膀，飞出了树 林。  
　　“Sam，你听到了吗？”Steve捕捉到了这个声音。  
　　“是不是——”Sam也听到了。  
　　“枪响！”Steve笃定地说，因为这个声音开始接连不断地在树林那头传了过来。  
  
  
　　Bucky躲在谷仓旁，结实的石墙挡住了铺天盖地的弹雨。这是Steve五天的寻找中，再一次看到他的第一个场景。  
　　来不及喜悦的Steve和Sam一起跳下SUV，他们默契地分头行动。Steve在地上捡了一块锋利的岩石，绕到几个九头蛇士兵的西侧。农场十分空 旷，没有更多的遮挡物让他掩藏。Steve干脆放弃躲避，大方地走出了稀疏的树丛。最先发现他的那个九头蛇士兵遭受了石头的重创。当其他人反应过来时，一 切已经为时已晚。Steve冲进人群，之后就只剩下了哀叫声。Steve超出常人的速度和力量让这场对战毫无悬念。很少有人能受得住美国队长的全力一击。  
　　解决完这一群，Steve朝Sam那边跑去，他忍不住先把目光投向了谷仓，那边发生的情况让他整颗心都悬了起来。Bucky被一个特工掐住了脖子，那个人正举起手中的枪——  
　　“Bucky！！”Steve焦急地大喊了一声，抓住腰间的军刀朝那边用力一掷，正中 _蛇头_ 。冬兵快速看了Steve一眼，猛地抽出尸体 上的刀具，反手削向朝他身后扑过来的一个人。倒在地上的两个特工没有让他得到片刻休息，之前被他踢倒的两个又爬了起来。他们挥着拳头步步逼近，冬兵侧身躲 过其中一记重拳，并趁机攫住对方的衣领。他手腕灵巧地一转，锐利的军刀随着对手颈部动脉飞溅出的血液在空中划出一道流畅弧线，绽放出迫人的美感。急速喷涌 出的鲜血溅到了他泛白的脸颊上，他没有丝毫迟疑，下一秒就用膝盖撞向另一个特工的胃部，疼痛迫使对方弯下了腰，那人甚至没来得及直起身，后颈就被狠狠地扎 了一刀。另一边的Sam还在与两个特工缠斗着，Steve赶过去帮手。用最快的速度解决最后一个九头蛇士兵后，Steve紧张地看向谷仓。 _他还在。_  
　　看到正在接近自己的Steve，冬兵警戒地后退几步，握紧了手中的军刀。Steve举起双手，缓下脚步。  
　　 “放松！放松……我只是来看看你的伤口，绝对不会有任何伤害你的动作。”Steve在离他两米的地方停下，担忧地望着他的肩膀。即使冬兵有优于常人的愈合 能力，也经不住几个小时的连续劳累和激烈的搏斗。除了已经凝固的深红血渍之外，重新绽开的伤口又开始有新鲜血液不断渗到外套上。  
　　“我不需要你的关心。”冬兵冷淡地说。剧痛和失血过多引起一阵头晕目眩。从这个人出现在视线的那一刻起，他紧绷了几天的神经突然放松下来，似乎连对疼痛的忍耐度都降低了许多。这些变化来自本能，一点都不受自己的控制。这只会让他感到不安。  
　　冬兵甩手把军刀插进草地。“谢谢你的刀。”他说，目不斜视地与他擦肩而过。  
　　Steve追上他，伸展双臂站在他前面：“我不会让你就这样离开的。”冬兵瞪着他，他不想跟这个人打起来，他的身体状况注定赢不了对方。一时间，他对 拦住自己的高大身影不知道该做出什么反应。Sam双手抱胸站在一旁，没有去打扰他们俩大眼瞪小眼。只不过跟Steve多相处一天，就能看到更多一般人看不 到的东西。比如，想不到他也会有无理的时候。  
　　“失血会让你的行动能力严重下降，伤口感染也是。而刚才的打斗让伤口恶化得更加严重。”Steve执拗地说，“这些你都很清楚。”  
　　冬兵没有说话。  
　　“你看起来很疲惫，肯定没有好好休息过。现在你只有一只手能用，如果再碰到九头蛇的人，一定打不过他们。你绝不想再回到那个鬼地方的，对不对？”Steve的声音带了一丝颤抖，他迫切地想在最后一个问题上得到想要的答案。但是他没有回答他。  
　　“你可以相信我……”Steve继续说道，语调变得柔和起来，“要是你不信我也没有关系，只是——让我帮助你这一次，就一次。我发誓——”  
　　“你不用央求，”冬兵突然开口，“如果是想帮我治疗的话。”  
　　“那你是同意了？”Steve急切地询问道。  
　　在对方犹豫的那十几秒钟里，Steve的神色由欣喜转变成了紧张。他不想勉强Bucky做任何事。但是在眼下这种情况，他会允许自己蛮横一次——幸好，Bucky最终还是对他点了点头。Steve松了一口气。他忍住了想走上前去扶住他的举动。  
　　三人回到了SUV中，Bucky对Sam依旧有戒备之心，Steve跟他一起坐在了宽敞的后排座位上。Steve打开Fred给他的医疗包，里面塞了许多绷带，药品也非常齐全。  
　　“让我来？”Steve问。  
　　Bucky没有拒绝。Steve帮助他脱掉外套，小心翼翼地把贴身T恤剪开一个口子。伤口边缘因为打斗而撕裂开，还在时不时涌出血，看起来可怕又狰狞。Steve的细致地清洗着创口，动作轻柔。他感觉到Bucky正盯着自己，不是带有敌意的那种。  
　　“你有什么要问我的吗？”Steve抬头，然后又马上收回了目光。他安静下来的样子跟Steve记忆中很像，却又有着根本上的区别。Bucky漂亮的眼睛里总是神采飞扬，充满自信。而眼前的他，像是把这一切统统抽离掉了，看起来茫然而空洞。  
　　“没有。”他仍然专注地看着Steve，不知道在想什么。  
　　Steve在他的注视下有些手忙脚乱，他还没有习惯被人近距离的专心观察，好在对方并没有任何尴尬的情绪。治疗在一种新奇的奇怪气氛下结束了，Steve查看了一下绑好的绷带，确定没有松动。他问Bucky：“你有没有衣服更换？”  
　　“路上弄丢了。”Bucky回答。  
　　“穿我的怎么样？”Steve建议。  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“Sam。”  
　　“啊？呃，嗯……什么？叫我有事吗？”装作在看书的Sam被吓了一跳。  
　　“我的背包。”Steve指了指副驾驶位上的包。  
　　Sam把背包递到后座，随即对车窗外的一棵树表现出了极大的兴趣。  
　　Steve把整件T恤都剪开，深色布料已经被血侵得湿漉漉的了，他把带血的衣物都塞进一个袋子里，然后帮助Bucky穿上他的T恤。Steve的体型 比Bucky要大，衣服有些松垮。短袖没有遮住Bucky银色的左臂，它的外表没有明显的损坏，但是根据他之前的观察，它应该已经不能工作了。Steve 还不想谈论这个问题，因为Bucky现在一脸疲惫，他现在只需要睡眠。  
　　“你可以在车上睡一会儿，这里很安全。”Steve对他说，“如果你相信我的话，我会一直守着你的。”他补充了一句。  
　　Bucky没有回话，他靠在座位上。没过多久，他慢慢地阖上了双眼。Steve为他放平后座时，他没有睁开眼睛。  
　　就在Steve以为Bucky已经入睡了的时候，他忽然听到一个很小的声音。  
　　“虽然那不是 _我_ 的本意……但是我想我相信你。”  
　　即使这句话是矛盾的，还是没能阻止Steve露出一个笑容。  
  
-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

　　那种感觉就像溺水。不是偶尔水进入气管里引起的短暂呛咳，而是被水阻隔了呼吸，不会死亡，也不能浮出水面。  
　　随后则是严寒，刺骨的寒冷包裹住他，逐一冰冻住了身体里的每一个细胞。即使泡在热水中，寒意也不会退却。冬兵对造成这种情况的原因一无所知……实际 上，他对自己的一切都一无所知。他的记忆是一片混沌，能从中得到一个清晰的碎片都非常难得。所以冬兵只能像之前那样缩成一团，等待它自行消失。  
　　一只干燥温暖的手轻轻地握住了他的，热力覆盖在他手掌和手背冰凉的皮肤上，并试图传导到其他地方。这对冬兵没有实质性的帮助，他却有些舍不得放开。这 只手和身上那件白T恤散发出的淡淡清香共同营造出了一个干净安稳的环境，冬兵蜷缩在其中，寒冷逐渐消去之时，令人安心的温暖也同时慢慢笼罩住他。他没有睁 开眼睛，因为沉重的疲劳还没有完全消除。  
　　冬兵捏了一下手中粗糙的手掌，继续陷入沉沉的睡眠。  
  
　　Steve推开陈旧的木质门，幽暗的光线中，每一个铁架床还是按照他记忆中摆放在原来的位置。它们一排一排摆得很整齐，上面布满了灰尘。军营宿舍里弥 漫着木头的陈旧气味，跟Steve的记忆相差无几。他注射血清之前的训练全部都在这个训练营里完成。那时的自己每天都要承受与身体状况不符的训练内容，这 些都还只是其他大兵的常规练习。别人也许会批判他不考虑自身的情况量力而行，而Steve的梦想其实微小又简单。能为战争出最大的力气就是他的全部愿望。 血清的注射没有让他改变初衷，只是帮助他更大限度地实现了自己的目标。  
　　Steve走到自己的床位，如果没有发生更换的话——果不其然，他在枕边处的床板上找到了那行歪歪扭扭的刻字。 _坚持下去——SR。_ 只是最平凡的一句话。每晚Steve隔着被褥把手覆盖在那上面时，都能得到第二天的勇气。  
　　不过，训练的过程还是枯燥难熬的。Steve在军营里没什么朋友，与远在英国的Bucky每月一次的通信是最让他期待的事。两人在前线重聚时，他们曾利用一些短暂的时刻分享错过彼此的那几年。Steve记得Bucky把自己信中附上的所有速写画作都小心地保管着—— _整个小队大概都看过了，看我多为你感到骄傲。_ Bucky嘴上虽然在戏谑地调笑他，跟随着他的目光里只有满满的真诚。  
　　有可能是这样吗？这就是Bucky想来这里的原因？Steve的心又开始急速跳动起来。他想起了过去的什么吗？或许只是一些细碎的片段？……片段对Steve来说就已经足够。想到这里，Steve按捺不住了。他快速站起身，然后退出这间营房向外面走去。  
  
  
　　上次的拜访中，Lehigh训练营的军需仓库被炸了个粉碎。那里虽然有被清理过的痕迹，大块大块的石头依旧被留在了原地。目前九头蛇和神盾局全都一团糟，相信没有哪边会腾出精力来管这个重要性已经降到了最低的地方。  
　　周围的黑色树影与天空即将融成一体，Steve在长满了杂草的沙石地里穿行着。他走到SUV停靠的地方，从车里拿出医药包和一瓶干净的水。他看到另一 栋营房前操场的一处高地上有一个人影，与蓝色和白色混染的天际交叠在一起。那个人静静地伫立在原地，如果不是微风偶尔吹动头发，很容易被错认成一尊雕塑。  
　　Steve走近他，Bucky警觉地偏过头。Steve感觉到了落在自己身上的视线。  
　　“我知道我在车上说过，绝对不会来打扰你。我只是来帮你换药和绷带，换完就走。好吗？”Steve试探地问道。  
　　“好。”还好，Bucky没有拒绝。这个借口其实没有那么有说服力。他的身体也比普通人要强壮得多，即使是那么严重的枪伤，现在应该也愈合得差不多 了。Steve有些心虚地走到Bucky面前，看到他就地坐下，Steve坐在了他的身边，他伸出手，轻声问道：“可以吗？”  
　　“嗯。”回答他的是一声沉闷的低音。Steve拨开宽大的领口，绷带在所剩无几的昏暗光线下隐约显现出深色的痕迹，那是已经干涸的血迹。不过，再过几分钟，这个也要看不见了。  
　　“我去拿电筒来。”Steve准备站起来。  
　　“不——”Bucky徒然提高了声调，“我——我不喜欢太亮。”他低声解释道。不止是不喜欢那么简单，Steve知道，于是他又坐了下来。  
　　“那我可能会把药涂到你脖子上去什么的。”Steve轻快地说，虽然Bucky也许不会对他调剂气氛的话有什么反应，总是值得一试的。  
　　“没关系，伤口已经愈合了。”Bucky说。Steve像是被呛到一样咳嗽了几声。 _早知道他就来送水和吃的了。_ Steve把视线放到了手上的医药包上，以免迎来更多窘迫。  
　　即使不用换药，也需要拆掉脏了的绷带。为了止血，之前Steve把绷带绑了厚厚一层。所以如果拆掉它们，还是得把Bucky的T恤脱掉。这跟在车里帮 他穿衣服时的氛围有些不一样，Steve的手卷起衣服的边缘时，手指背偶尔触碰到一片温热的皮肤。然后他扯住右边袖子，示意Bucky抬手，坐在对面的人 乖乖把完好的那只手举了起来，任由Steve帮他穿过宽敞的袖口，之后轻轻地把左袖口从垂在一旁的金属手臂上套出。  
　　“等一下我再给你拿一件干净的。”Steve边说边把衣服扔在一边。Bucky没有回话。天已经完全黑了下来，Steve从医药包中摸出剪刀，夜晚的月亮还没有出来，他只能在黑暗中判断肩膀的大致位置。Steve的手摸上他认为是绷带的地方，却触到了一块跳动的—— _哦，那是胸口。_ Bucky 的心脏强有力地跳动着，频率随着Steve手缓慢的移动逐渐变得快速起来。终于——在气氛还没有变得尴尬之前，Steve找到了绷带边缘。他小心地剪开他 们，一层一层地解开。纱布里层被侵染的血粘着在了一起，Steve把剪刀刃贴住Bucky的皮肤时，后者紧张地挪动了一下。  
　　“别担心，别担心……”Steve安抚道，他仔细控制着剪刀，沿着血迹边缘剪了一个圆形。剪刀离开了Bucky的皮肤，他也安定了下来。Steve全 神贯注地撕开粘在伤口上的纱布，从没有引起对方任何反应来看，伤口应该是真的愈合了。他用手指轻柔地来回抚过那一块皮肤，确认没有血肉暴露的触感。 Bucky忽然全身颤抖了一下，瑟缩着躲避他的触摸。  
　　意识到自己在做什么的Steve迅速抽回手，“呃，抱、抱歉……”他结结巴巴地道着歉。  
　　“有点痒。”Bucky开口道。  
　　“痒？哦，对，当然。那里的皮肤是新长出来的，会有一点。”Steve解释道，闪过心中的失落瞬间消失了。 _太好了，看来并不是讨厌自己的触碰。_ 感谢四周的黑暗，掩盖了Steve不善隐藏的表情，他的脸肯定已经尴尬得红了……Steve总算还记得接下来该干什么，他手忙脚乱地从医疗包里摸出一片干净的纱布，用水沾湿。“我清洗一下血迹，可能还会有些痒。”他对Bucky说道。  
　　“嗯。”  
　　Steve用湿润的纱布柔和地擦拭着他肩膀上的皮肤，在黑暗中看不出有没有擦干净，只能大面积地反复清理。Steve没有忘记自己过来的初衷，他一边缓慢地擦洗，心里有个声音总是在焦急地催促——  
　　 _问他，不然就不会有机会了——  
　　不要错过这个时机，快点问出来——  
　　应该怎么问？你恢复记忆了吗？想起什么来没？  
　　——不，不，不，那样会把他逼得太紧...  
　　不管怎么样——快—点—问——_  
　　Steve不知道什么在阻挡他开口，在收拾脏了的纱布时，他还是一句话都没问出口。  
　　“我……去拿一件衣服给你穿。”  
　　没等对方回应，Steve快速站起来朝SUV走去。夜晚不能成为所有东西的屏障，有些东西显然是隔绝不掉的，比如自己那颗自私的心。Steve站在后备箱旁，一边这样想一边心不在焉地翻找着衣服。这不是一个好时机，在双方都没有做好面对的准备之前—— **别做出任何主动的事儿。** 在随手抓起一件上衣往回走时，Steve告诫自己。  
　　值得庆幸的一件事是，月亮终于从厚厚的云层中露脸了。朦胧的月光给这座废弃的军营披上了一层银霜，敛起了荒芜的那一部分，给它增添了一些诗意。 Steve回到Bucky身边，一直沉默的Bucky站在高地边缘，目光在远处的憧憧树影中游移，好像在寻找什么。感觉到Steve的接近，他转过头来。 跟之前不同的是，他没有竖起防卫。  
　　“现在穿上吗？”Steve询问。  
　　Bucky点头，Steve拉开袖口，慢慢套进那只冰凉的金属手臂，然后再帮助他穿上另一只手。Bucky此时离他太近了，近到他能感受到那具身体里 散发出的热力，和拂在他皮肤上的温热呼吸。穿衣服只需要短短几秒，Steve觉得他的心跳声已经盖过了耳膜，清晰地在他耳中鼓噪。他仿佛刚从火焰中穿行而 过，热力和躁动在血液里流动，同时集结出细密的汗珠。Steve迅速扯直T恤的下摆，然后退了一小步。  
　　“我，呃……明天去帮你买几件新的衣服。”Steve说。岔开话题的掩饰对一般人作用不大，而一如既往地，Bucky对此没有任何反应。  
　　“好的，谢谢你。”除了礼貌性的道谢以外。  
　　Steve冲他友善地笑了笑。他也许不应该在这里继续待了。  
　　“那上面有水和食物，你可以随时去取。”Steve指着不远处的车说，“你好好休息，我不会再来打扰了，如我之前保证过的。”  
  
　　“我以为——”  
　　在Steve转身准备离去时，Bucky突然出声了。他停顿了一下，然后对着Steve的背影说继续说道：“我以为这里会让我觉得熟悉。”  
　　Steve心里一跳，他转头面对着他，反问道：“你不熟悉吗？”  
　　“不……只是——有点不太一样。”Bucky说着又看向那片树影，“这里看起来更广阔一点。”  
　　Steve只思考了三秒就明白了一切。 _毕竟他刚才一直都把心思放在那上面。_ 他走到高地的边缘处，寻找着记忆中的那块景色。营地里并没有什么好看的美景，只有一些特定的地方让他印象深刻，通常Steve都会选择让它们出现在自己的速写本里。借着月光皎洁的光辉，他找到了那一张。  
　　就像Steve涂画之前做的那样，他伸出拇指和食指，在视野中框出了一部分。那是不远处一座山峰的半山腰处，植被和树木郁郁葱葱，跟以前大不相同，除了那根光秃秃的旗杆。  
　　 _旗帜被我拿下来了。_ Steve还记得他在那张速写的旁边这么写道，还在旁边画出了那面棋。  
　　“这样呢？”Steve问道，声音有些不稳。  
　　Bucky歪头从Steve手指做成的画框中望过去，神情若有所思。  
  
-TBC-


End file.
